My one and only: Naruto
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: As usual Naruto is obvilous to Hinata's feelings. Will she finally gain the courage to tell him?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **Naruto grinned,"Hey guys." Sakura glared at him,"Your late." "Yes very late I might say."added Kakashi. Sakura glared at him too,"DON'T THINK YOUR OUT OF THE WATER TOO!! YOU WEREN'T HERE EITHER!! IT TOOK YOU TWO HOURS ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO FINISH THAT PERVERTED BOOK!" Kakashi tried to defend himself,"No you see-"'However Sakura punched him before he could finish. "Thank goodness that was a shadow clone."he said with an anime sweat drop. Sasuke sighed,"What's the point of calling us if your already into your porn book?" (Yes Sasuke is still on team 7 it's a fanfiction story remember?) Kakashi closed it while muttering unintelligible things under his breath. "Anyway,you heard of Zaku Hombachi?" Naruto raised his hand,and before Kakashi can answer him,he said,"Isn't that Haku's brother?" Kakashi nodded,"So you were listening." "Uh not really,just heard everyone talking about it.." Everyone facepalmed. Naruto looked at everybody,"What? I'm just being honest."** **(One day that "honestly"will get your ass beat.)thought Kakashi. "Yo Kakashi sensei!!" He shook out of his stupor,"Sorry I got lost in thought." "About your porn book?"asked Naruto obvilous to all the looks he was getting. Kakashi had to have self-control not to strangle his former student,"Enough...about... the...book."he said in-between breaths. Sasuke chuckled abit,"Naruto you still haven't changed much." "I guess?"said Naruto. "Um" Everyone turned to the source of the noise,it was Hinata. "Um I was sent to help you on your mission." "They still think I want to destroy Konoha huh?"said Sasuke bitterly. Hinata didn't know what to say after that,but she also she didn't want to look at Naruto. Her crush. A BIG CRUSH. She could never really talk to him because she was so shy even when they were kids. Now that they were teenagers,it felt pretty childish being shy now. However when he touched her shoulder,she turned beet red again. "Hey Hinata. It's been awhile huh?" Hinata turned beet red,"Um...er...um..." She fainted,her face still red. "Um is she okay? Her face is red. Does she have a fever?"asked Naruto. Everyone facepalmed once again. Sakura shook her head abit and smiled,(Naruto your hopeless. She likes you idiot. Who would blame her? All the heroic feats you did. You brought Sasuke back. You saved us too many times...yes...you are hopeless when it comes to other matters...but when it comes to us your friends and the village,you never back down.)** **She watches as Naruto pokes Hinata's face and examines her. Sasuke stood beside her,"He's an idiot if he doesn't realize she likes him." Sakura nodded,"Yeah." Sasuke looked at her,"You've been quiet lately Sakura. Not the usually noisy type you are." He ignored Naruto's yells of pain as Neji used his 8 trigrams 64 palms on him. "I just...it's nothing. Nevermind." She turned to walk away,but Sasuke gently grabbed her arm,"Tell me. We're a team remember?"** **Sakura looked at him,she was reading his eyes for anything. No he wasn't lying. He really wanted to know. "Well...I was wondering if me and you can go on a date sometime." She expected him to say no,but what he said surprised her. "Sure." "Your serious?" Sasuke smiled,"If I'm not. May lighting strike me dead." Nothing happened. Sakura hugged him,"S-sasuke thanks for coming back." With that she left. Sasuke sighed,"Now to handle that Zaku freak."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto looked around the hidden most,"This doesn't bring back good memories."said Naruto. Naruto's ear twitch,he barely blocked a kunai that was aimed for his heart. "I see. I now know how my brother lost to you." She took off the mask. Naruto gawked,"Your a female? I thought..." Hinata didn't like the look on Naruto's face,(Naruto is only mine!!! I don't like this girl...)

Zaku chuckled darkly,"Zabuza is dead too I heard." Kakashi nodded,"Yes. You'll be joining him if you don't cooperate." Zaku laughed darkly,"Please Mr I got the sharigan eye and I do whatever I want guy. I can care less."


End file.
